jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Christopher Lee
Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee (*27. Mai 1922 in London; † 07. Juni 2015 ebenda) war ein britischer Schauspieler und Sänger, der vor allem mit der Darstellung von Schurken internationale Berühmtheit erlangte. Kurzbiographie Lee wurde am 27. Mai 1922 als Sohn des Lieutenant-Colonel Geoffrey T. Lee und der italienischen Gräfin Estelle Marie Carandini in London geboren. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges diente Lee in der Royal Airforce und war zudem für die Geheimdienst-Spezialeinheit SOE tätig. 1947 fand er zum Film und spielte zumeist Nebenrollen, da man ihn wegen seiner beeindruckenden Körpergröße von 1,96 Meter für “zu groß“ hielt und viele namhafte Schauspieler nicht mit ihm arbeiten wollten, da sie neben ihm “zu klein“ wirkten. Eine Begegnung mit Horror-Legende Boris Karloff (*1887; †1969) beeinflusste die nächsten Jahre seiner Karriere nachhaltig, als dieser ihm den Tipp gab, das “Manko“ seiner Größe in einen Vorteil zu verwandeln und sich im Genre des unheimlichen Films zu versuchen. An der Seite seines langjährigen guten Freundes Peter Cushing (*1913; †1994), verkörperte er 1957 mit bravourösem Erfolg die Rolle der Kreatur in Frankensteins Fluch. Ein Jahr später spielte er mit der Titelrolle in Dracula jenen Part, der ihn zur Ikone des Horrorfilms machen sollte. Lee spielte den charismatischen Blutsauger zwischen 1958 und 1973 insgesamt siebenmal für die britische Hammer Film Production, sowie ein weiteres Mal für den spanischen Kult-Regisseur Jess Franco in Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht von 1970 und indirekt nochmals in der französischen Komödie Die Herren Dracula aus dem Jahr 1976, wo er sein eigenes Dracula- und Horrorfilmdarsteller-Image parodierte. [[Datei:C-lee-scaramanga-1974.png|thumb|left|Christopher Lee als Scaramanga - Publicityfoto von 1974.]] Mit dem James-Bond-Universum war Christopher Lee auf persönliche, familiäre Weise verbunden, da Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming sein Stief-Cousin war. Dieser empfahl Lee den Produzenten von EON 1962 für die Rolle des Dr. No, doch sie hatten den Part bereits an Joseph Wiseman vergeben. 1974 wurde er schließlich Teil des 007-Franchise als er in Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (The Man with the Golden Gun) von Guy Hamilton die Titelrolle des Francisco Scaramanga übernahm. Lee bezeichnete den Part des abgebrühten Profikillers, neben Lord Summerisle in The Wicker Man von 1973, als eine seiner liebsten Rollen. 1999 arbeitete er in Sleepy Hollow an der Seite von Johnny Depp erstmals mit dem Ausnahmeregisseur Tim Burton zusammen und nach der Jahrtausendwende ging ein persönlicher Traum für ihn in Erfüllung als er in Peter Jacksons Der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie (2001 – 2003) die Rolle des verderbten Zauberers Saruman spielte. Lee war ein großer Bewunderer des Fantasy-Opus-Magnus von J. R. R. Tolkien, dem er auch persönlich begegnet war. Eigenen Angaben zufolge waren die Herr der Ringe-Bücher für ihn eine alljährliche Pflichtlektüre. Große Popularität, insbesondere bei einem jüngeren Publikum, brachte ihm auch seine Verkörperung des abtrünnigen Jedi-Meisters Count Dooku in Episode II und III in der Prequel-Trilogie von George Lucas’ Star Wars-Franchise aus den Jahren 2002 und 2005. 2012 und 2014 spielte er im ersten- und dritten Teil der, ebenfalls von Jackson gedrehten, Der Hobbit-Trilogie erneut die Rolle des Saruman. Während seiner mehr als sechzig Jahre umspannenden Karriere als Schauspieler wirkte Lee in ungefähr zweihundertachtzig Filmen mit, was ihm einen bis heute [Stand Dezember 2019 Anm.] unangefochtenen Eintrag ins Guinness-Buch der Rekorde einbrachte. Im Juni 2009 wurde er für seine Verdienste zum Knight Bachelor ernannt und empfing noch im Oktober desselben Jahres den formalen Ritterschlag. Seit 1961 war Christopher Lee mit dem dänischen Model Birgit “Gitte“ Krøncke-Lee verheiratet und Vater einer Tochter. Am 07. Juni 2015 verstarb Christopher Lee im Alter von dreiundneunzig Jahren an Herzversagen. Anekdoten & Wissenswertes * Neben seinem schauspielerischen Schaffen war Christopher Lee auch als Sänger erfolgreich. Er hatte eine Ausbildung zum klassischen Opernsänger genossen und war zeitlebens sehr angetan von den Kompositionen Richard Wagners. In jüngerer Vergangenheit wirkte er mit seiner eindrucksvollen Bass-Bariton-Stimme in mehreren Alben der italienischen Symphonic-Metal-Band Rhapsody of Fire mit. * 2010 veröffentlichte er mit Charlemagne: By the Sword and the Cross im Alter von achtundachtzig Jahren sein erstes eigenes Symphonic-Metal-Album, für das er noch im selben Jahr mit dem Spirit of Metal bei den Metal Hammer Golden God Awards ausgezeichnet wurde. * Insbesondere in den Anfangsjahren seiner Karriere, machte Lee die meisten seiner Kampfszenen und sonstiger Stunts selbst. Dies kostete ihn bei den Dreharbeiten zu Der schwarze Prinz von 1955 mit Errol Flynn in der Hauptrolle beinahe den kleinen rechten Finger. Lee probte eine wilde Schwertkampf-Szene mit Flynns Stuntman und alles funktionierte einwandfrei. Nach der Mittagspause war der Dreh der Szene dran, jedoch war Errol Flynn nach dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gänzlich nüchtern und machte während der Choreographie einen Fehler. Hätte laut Christopher Lee der Requisitentisch aus massivem Holz den Schwerthieb nicht abgefangen, hätte der Superstar ihm mit seinem Schwert den Finger abgehackt – so wurde er “lediglich“ zertrümmert. Christopher Lees gesamte Filmographie hindurch, ist sein krummer, rechter kleiner Finger immer wieder gut erkennbar. * Lee beherrschte neben seiner Muttersprache Englisch noch Französisch, Italienisch, Deutsch, Russisch, Spanisch und Portugiesisch. Außerdem sprach er Swahili und beherrschte drei Urdu-Dialekte. * Mütterlicherseits entstammte Lee dem Adelsgeschlecht der Carandinis. Deren Linie lässt sich angeblich bis zu Kaiser Karl dem Großen zurückverfolgen. Im Laufe des 12. Jahrhunderts gewährte Kaiser Barbarossa dem Haus Carandini das Recht, den Schwarzen Adler des Heiligen Römischen Reiches auf ihrem Familienwappen zu führen. Abseits der Kinoleinwand trug Christopher Lee zeitlebens einen Ring mit dem Wappen Karls des Großen am kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand. Filmographie (Auswahl) * 1957: Frankensteins Fluch (The Curse of Frankenstein) * 1958: Dracula (Horror of Dracula) ** 1965: Blut für Dracula (Dracula – Prince of Darkness) ** 1968: Draculas Rückkehr (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) ** 1970: Wie schmeckt das Blut von Dracula? (Taste the Blood of Dracula) ** 1970: Dracula – Nächte des Entsetzens (Scars of Dracula) ** 1972: Dracula jagt Minimädchen (Dracula A.D. ’72) ** 1973: Dracula braucht frisches Blut (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) * 1958: Der Hund von Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles) * 1965: Ich, Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Face of Fu Manchu) ** 1966: Die 13 Sklavinnen des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Brides of Fu Manchu) ** 1967: Die Rache des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Vengeance of Fu Manchu) ** 1968: Der Todeskuss des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Blood of Fu Manchu) ** 1969: Die Folterkammer des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Castle of Fu Manchu) * 1966: Rasputin – Der wahnsinnige Mönch (Rasputin – The Mad Monk) * 1970: Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes (The Private Live of Sherlock Holmes) * 1973: The Wicker Man * 1973: Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) ** 1974: Die vier Musketiere – Die Rache der Mylady (The Four Musketeers) ** 1989: Die Rückkehr der Musketiere (The Return of the Musketeers) * 1974: James Bond 007 – Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (The Man with the Golden Gun) * 1976: Die Herren Dracula (Dracula père et fils) * 1982: Das letzte Einhorn (The Last Unicorn) [als Sprecher in englischer und auch deutscher Fassung Anm.] * 1990: Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island) – Fernsehfilm * 1990: Gremlins II – Die Rückkehr der kleinen Monster (Gremlins II – The New Batch) * 1993: Detonator – Der Todeszug (Death Train) – Fernsehfilm * 1994: Police Academy VII – Mission in Moskau (Police Academy: Mission to Moscow) * 1997: Die Abenteuer des Odysseus (The Odyssey) – Fernseh-Zweiteiler * 1998: Jinnah * 1999: Sleepy Hollow * 2001: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * 2002: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) * 2003: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) – Special Extended Edition * 2004: Die Purpurnen Flüsse II – Engel der Apokalypse (Les Rivières pourpres II – Les anges de l’apocalypse) * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) * 2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * 2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) * 2012: Dark Shadows * 2012: Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * 2013: Nachtzug nach Lissabon (Night Train to Lisbon) * 2014: Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) Siehe auch Hauptartikel: scaramanga-gun-portrait.png|Francisco Scaramanga Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt|link=Francisco Scaramanga Weblinks *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Lee Christopher Lee] auf Wikipedia (englisch) *[http://de.starwars.wikia.de/wiki/Christopher_Lee Christopher Lee] im Star Wars-Wiki en:Christopher Lee Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller